Cry Baby Cry
by KimPossible4hhh
Summary: Things are going downhill and who's to blame for that?


Sean Paul, Joss Stone & Carlos Santana

_New Beginnings   
Carlos Santana  
Sean Paul and Joss Stone (Woo! Oooh!)  
Talking about madness of the heart  
Baby we should never be apart (Ummm hmmm hmmm hmmm)_

Paul was left alone at home drowning all his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. Things between him and Steph seems to continuously go downhill after their large argument. It really seemed like they weren't trying hard enough to make their relationship work. Each time things came to this it became more of a routine.

_Yo, Going back to the memories  
Reminiscing 'bout you and me  
Thinking how it used to be  
It's plain and clear I treated you bad  
But girl you know that I care  
Every relation have wear and tear..  
Just draw near girl and try to hear and listen what my heart says._

_Many days and many nights  
Many heartbreaks... many fights  
Many wrongs but so many rights  
So girl don't let this love die  
Never meant to 'cause you no pain,  
Girl I never meant to treat you lame.  
Gimme one more chance rewind come back again.  
Don't let this love die._

They would argue hours on end until one of them decides to leave and go drinking themselves silly, then after one week has past they would carry on as if nothing ever happened. Even though most relationships has their ups and down, between Paul's and Steph's it's like they have constant issues about such little things. Things became more complicated and just somehow it always amounts to it becoming Paul's fault, to which extent most of it is.

_Just Cry Baby Cry (Don't cry no more)  
Cause every tear that flows falls into the ocean (Falls into the ocean)  
And rises to the sky (Yeah, Yeah)  
And then the rain will come (Yo, Yo)  
Right before the sun shines... (Yo, Yo)_

Just,.. Somehow he manages to be the reason for all the tears he's caused. It was time for him to fix up and sort out the mess and the pain he'd cause.

_Can you feel me reaching out to you girl, can you hear my open thoughts  
Never want disrespect you girl don't let this come break us apart.  
'Cause I know I would die without you, my girl can you hear my broken heart.  
It's calling out to the good times that we had back at the start._

Baby... (Don't call me baby...)  
You know I need you in my life daily. (You know you played me...)  
I was a player but your love changed me. (Dead wrong...)  
I'm going crazy (I'm gone)... Never thought losing you would be so hard

He must have been crazy to let things get like this and have her slip out of his grasp more than one time. He needs to not be so stubborn all the time and let his ego get in the way. As he decides that this time he needs to make more hell of an effort in this relationship. As he decides to gather things together and get changed.

_It's your turn to cry baby cry (Don't cry no more)  
Cause every tear that flows falls into the ocean (Falls into the ocean)  
And rises to the sky (Yeah, Yeah)  
And then the rain will come (Yo, Yo)  
Right before the sun shines... (Sing it)_

_So let go  
And move on  
What we were  
Is now undone  
My tears have all dried  
It's your turn now to cry..._

He hoped all is not lost and that somehow and someway they would be together again as when they first met. All he could do was pray for another chance so he can change for Steph and go back to the time where they were both so in love, as if nothing could pry them apart. After making brief stops to places picking up some things, he continues on and makes his way to Stephanie.

_You're losing your love and your trust for me girl  
And you know, I would go to the ends of the world.  
If you wanted... Just like we started.  
Girl 'cause I don't want to fight no more.  
Make it like it was before.  
Ill tell you the truth  
And you cried and I cried  
(Lets get back to the place and that look in your eyes  
Can you feel it inside?  
No clouds in your sky, The sun is gonna shine)  
Chat to her Santana! _

Ringing the door bell to her house, the door slowly opens as Stephanie stood there expressionless, as Paul spoke, "Steph, I just want to apologise for how much of an bastard I've been, placing all my burdens on you, and that it took me this long to finally realise all this when all I ever wanted was to be perfect for you, instead I was the opposite. I know there isn't anything that could make up for all the shit that I'd done, but all I could ever hope is for your forgiveness, for you to give me the chance to be with you again and this time I'll promise to try a heck lot more harder at what we have together." As he revealed half a dozen of flawless red roses from his back and handed it to her, waiting for her to accept it.

_Just Cry Baby Cry (Don't cry no more)  
Cause every tear that flows falls into the ocean (Falls into the ocean)  
And rises to the sky (Yeah, Yeah)  
And then the rain will come (Yo, Yo)  
Right before the sun shines... (Yo, Yo)_

Instead she reached up as she gave him one of the more passionate kiss to which he returned, pulling away uttering the next sentence, "As long as I love you, I forgive you" as she accepts his roses and drags him inside by his hand pulling in for another kiss, which leads onto something more.


End file.
